Kitazaki
was a young man that was the most powerful and youngest of Lucky Clover. He was the alter-ego of . Following the death of Saya Kimura, he was the main user of the Delta Gear before growing bored of the gear and abandoning it.. Personality Kitazaki is very arrogant and self-absorbed, often referring to himself as the 'strongest lifeform' due to his abilities. These talents also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on the suffering of others as fun. He appears to tire of things that are considered addictive like the Delta Gear. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled Takumi Inui as Kamen Rider Faiz and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. He would occasionally use his ability to turn people to ash to bully and tease Takumi. By episode 49, he was intent on killing Teruo Suzuki, who was revealed to be the Orphnoch King, to prove his superiority, with his comrades Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma forced to fight him to protect the boy. History Kitazaki is the one who killed the members of the Ryusei School as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta and suffered his first loss to Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Takumi and his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Teruo is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Kitazaki decided to prove his strength by killing Teruo while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened and terrified Kitazaki was killed by the Orphnoch King, before his face was torn off and eaten by the monster, the rest of his body following afterwards. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Dragon Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Abilities *'Human Form:' Like his fellow Orphnoch, Kitazaki can change between his human and Orphnoch Forms. *'Orphnoch Creation:' As Orphnoch, he can use a tentacle or his weapon to destroy the hearts of his victims in a burst of blue flames. *'Death Touch:' Outside of his Orphnoch form, Kitazaki can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch and has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. *'Destructive Breath:' Outside of his Orphnoch form, He can exhale a red stream of gas which is able to reduce nearby objects to ashes. *'Destructive Energy Blast:' Outside of his Orphnoch form, he shoots a red, giant and explosive blast against his opponents. Forms is Kitazaki's heavily armored default form, focusing on strength. Powers and Abilities: *'Transformation:' Kitazaki can quickly transform between Demon-Human Form and Dragon-Human Form. *'Superhuman Durability:' He can survive being hit with Exceed Charge finishers, as he was able to survive being simultaneously hit with the Crimson Smash and the Lucifer's Hammer. *'Superhuman Strength:' He can easily defeat his opponents Weapon *'Claws' He wields a pair of large clawed gauntlet resembling Dragon Heads. - Dragon-Human Form= Dragon-Human Form Statistics *'Height': 215 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Dragon Orphnoch Dragon-Human Form. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.005 sec.Kodansha. (2004). Televi Magazine. January Issue. p.116. Kitazaki's is a sleek form which is based on high-speed combat. Powers and Abilities: *'Form Change:' Kitazaki can quickly transform between Dragon-Human Form and Demon-Human Form. When he changes into this form, the exterior of his Demon-Human form's bulky armor shatters, revealing his Dragon-Human form underneath. *'Superhuman Agility:' His high agility and speed are advantage in combat, being able to rival Faiz Axel in terms of Speed. }} - Kamen Rider Delta= Kamen Rider Delta Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 23. ISBN 978-4091014955. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 28-31, 33 }} Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kitazaki is portrayed by . As the Dragon Orphnoch, his suit actor was . See also